onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 835
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Sanji - Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "Run, Sanji - SOS! Germa 66" is the 835th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Knowing what he needs to do, Luffy takes the fragments of Carmel's picture and runs towards Big Mom. With his family in a dire situation, Sanji runs towards them but is stopped by Daifuku's genie. Despite Katakuri's attempt to stop Luffy, the latter manages to show Carmel's broken picture to Big Mom. She starts screaming and incapacitates her family and crew, allowing Sanji to free his family. With Big Mom vulnerable, Bege, Vito, and Gotti prepare to assassinate her. Long Summary With Perospero and the Big Mom Pirates about to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family, Sanji runs toward them. Nusstorte leaps to strike him with his sword, but Sanji blocks it. Laurin and Dosmarche then attack, and Sanji works to get around them as well. However, he is then confronted by Daifuku again. Outside the venue, Caesar exits the Mirro-World with Brûlée in tow. Brûlée pleads to not let her crewmates see her face so they do not kill her, but Caesar quiets her and looks forward to completing the mission and getting his heart back. He looks over the venue wall, and sees the Carmel portrait broken, and so is unsure why Big Mom is not shrieking right now. Inside, Luffy runs toward Big Mom to show her the broken portrait, and Katakuri chases after him. Bege, Jinbe, and Pedro stand in Katakuri's way, and Bege shoots rapidly at the Sweet Commander. Katakuri uses his Devil Fruit power to turn his body into mochi and let the bullets pass through him, and the other Big Mom Pirates are taken aback by Bege's display of betrayal. They shoot at Luffy, but his rubber body deflects the bullets. Luffy prepares to put the portrait shards in front of Big Mom, but his arms are grabbed by Oven, who heats them up with his Devil Fruit. Luffy drops the portrait pieces and Oven picks them up, but Brook then attacks and freezes Oven solid. He gives the pieces to Luffy as Oven heats his way out of his encasement, and Brook faces Oven while Luffy keeps running. Meanwhile, Katakuri avoids another round of Bege's bullets before racing toward Luffy again, and as he runs, he tells Perospero to hurry and kill the Vinsmokes. Perospero taunts Judge, who can only weep over the absence of their Raid Suits. Sanji races toward his family, but Daifuku summons his genie to attack. Sanji blocks its first strike, and as he runs, Reiju silently expresses her happiness at Sanji being kind enough to try to rescue them, even though she considers them worthless. However, the genie catches up to Sanji again and pins him to the ground, and Sanji cannot do anything except shout at his family to run while Reiju silently thanks him and accepts her fate. Katakuri continues chasing Luffy, covering Bege's gun with mochi before stretching a mochi leg towards Luffy. Pedro cuts the mochi leg, and Jinbe comes in and uses Fish-Man Karate to throw a punch at Katakuri, but the Sweet Commander turns most of his body into mochi and dodges the strike. He then successfully catches up to Luffy and pins him to the ground with mochi, but as he foresees, this is insufficient as Luffy stretches his arms up to Big Mom's face, allowing her to see the broken portrait. Big Mom takes the shards and puts them together, realizing that her prized portrait of Carmel is broken. This causes her to unleash a devastating scream that overwhelms everyone in the venue, and only the enemy alliance members are able to move around thanks to their earplugs. As Daifuku recoils and his genie disappears, Sanji breaks free and runs toward his family, activating Diable Jambe and performing a spinning kick into the top of the table. This causes Perospero's candy to shatter, freeing the Vinsmokes as Chopper gives them earplugs while Carrot and Nami give them their Raid Suits. Elsewhere, Vito and Gotti come out of Bege's body with their KX Launchers at the ready, and Smoothie cries out in shock in anger as she sees what they intend to do. As she screams, Big Mom calls out to Mother Carmel, recalling a time when she lost her as well as some other kids and asking why she left. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Nusstorte, Laurin, and Dosmarche attempt to attack Sanji as he was running to his family. **Katakuri foresees that Bege will try to shoot him. **Luffy getting past several Big Mom Pirates as he runs towards Big Mom. **Brook confronting Oven when the latter tries to stop Luffy. **Some of Luffy's duplicates try to attack him. *Bege attacks Katakuri more times in the anime than in the manga. Site Navigation